Growing Wings
by Linnets-Wings
Summary: Riku's Best friend, Sora, is taken away, all Riku has now is a new sword, misson, and a way to travel to new worlds... This is a crossover of Kingdom Hearts/Anime Stuff, it has the idea of Kingdom hearts, but nothing of it really has to do with it.


Chapter One: Good-Bye Sora  
  
By: Linnet  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas from Kingdom Hearts or the characters names. I do not own "Complicated" By Avril Lavigne. I also do not own upcoming animes in this story.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
NOTES: This is from a girl named Riku POV.  
  
~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~~*-*~  
  
Another calm, pleasant morning Birding chirping, a cool breeze, the sound of the ocean, the smell of- Pancakes? I don't live with anyone! Who's making pancakes where I can smell em? I LOVE PANCAKES! (Let alone any other food.)  
  
"Rikuuuuuuu! Breakfaaaaaaast!" a familiar voice called.  
  
I ran into the kitchen, without taking a second glance at my best friend, I shoved a pancake into my mouth.  
  
Notice I didn't say, normal morning?  
  
"Mut mar moo moing mere?" I asked with pancakes in my mouth. I swallowed.  
  
"Huh?" Sora looked at me and handed me another plateful of pancakes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I shoved another in my mouth.  
  
Sora hadn't been acting normal lately, so secretive, being helpful, making us all food.this was the third time this week he'd made me pancakes, the 11th time making me a meal. And nothing special was happening in months, it had just been regular day on the island, Dream Island, along with other 6 star islands that contained the last of the surviving human population, about 14, two living on each Island. Sora and I lived on this one.  
  
"Riku." He looked away, he blushed.  
  
"What's the occasion?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
I stood, refusing to take `shrug` as an answer.  
  
"Tell me. Till then, I won't eat another bite."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"I won't."  
  
He starred.  
  
"Okay, no occasion."  
  
"Why'd you make me pancakes then? You never make pancakes, or any food at that, let alone for me! Not since about a week ago!"  
  
"You know, you look cute in what you wear to bed."  
  
"NO CHANGING SUBJECTS!" I looked at myself in my only skirt, a short, pleated, black skirt and my blue, low neck, stretchy sweater, definitely not anything like my regular clothes. I blushed.  
  
"anyway, I was bored, needed a good laugh, so I decided to cook you breakfast, pancakes." He answered.  
  
I laughed  
  
He looked down.  
  
"Sora? You okay?"  
  
~uh huh, life's like this~  
  
"To tell you the truth, Riku, no."  
  
`uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is~  
  
"What?"  
  
~cause life's like this~  
  
"Well, it stared a while ago~  
  
`uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is~  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"SHUT UP RIKU!"  
  
~Chill out, whatcha yellin` for?~  
  
"Woah! Just-"  
  
~lay back, it's all been done before~  
  
"no, I don't care."  
  
*End*  
  
~and if you could just let it be~  
  
"when we had our fight?"  
  
~you will see~  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~I like you the way you are~  
  
"let's talk outside, it's better."  
  
~When we're drivin' in your car~  
  
"I started doubting this place."  
  
we got outside.  
  
~and you're talking to me one on one but you've become~  
  
"How?"  
  
~Somebody else round everyone else You're watching your back like you can't relax You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me Tell me~  
  
He told me his dreams to go elsewhere.  
  
"But, I can't." He looked into my eyes, "RRAGH!" He held his head  
  
"Sora!"  
  
~Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no no~  
  
"Please Sora! Are you okay?"  
  
"NO! GO AWAY! LEAVE ME RIKU! I MIGHT HURT YOU!"  
  
I backed away.  
  
~You come over unannounced dressed up like you're somethin' else~  
  
`Sora, something's wrong, I can't leave you.`  
  
~where you are and where it's at you see you're making me~  
  
`leave now Riku.don't let me hurt you.`  
  
~laugh out when you strike your pose~  
  
I laughed once, "Sora, come on! Stop foolin`!" I said nervously.  
  
~take off all your preppy clothes you know you're not fooling anyone~  
  
"I'm not and you know it Riku!" he shouted.  
  
~what you've become~  
  
I saw a tear run down his cheek.  
  
~Somebody else round everyone else~  
  
"Sora?"  
  
~Watching your back, like you can't relax~  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
~Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me~  
  
"You're crying?"  
  
~Tell me~  
  
"So?"  
  
~Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you and You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no no~  
  
He looked away, "LEAVE!"  
  
~Chill out whatcha yelling for?~  
  
I didn't leave him though, with that mistake and many others, my life changed.  
  
~Lay back, it's all been done before~  
  
`I wish I could protect you Sora!`  
  
~And if you could only let it be~  
  
I saw a silver glimmer in the sand, I dug till I found a key.  
  
`truly, a key? Oh wow! A-`  
  
I spoke my last words of thought, "-Power Key!"  
  
It glowed in my hand it willed my hand to draw a line in the air, out came a large, silver, sword with the words: 'Darkness to Light, light to hope, hope to destiny' engraved along the side of it.  
  
~You will see~  
  
"I will stay with you Sora!"  
  
~Somebody else round everyone else~  
  
"No Riku!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
~You're watching your back, like you can't relax~  
  
But, my wish was too late.  
  
~You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me Tell me~  
  
Tentacles of darkness flew out of a hole that was made in the air, and wrapped around his stomach.  
  
"RIKU!"  
  
"Soooooraaa!" I reached for him.  
  
"I'm sorry Riku!" he cried, "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
He /was/ crying, tears shimmered in the air, on his cheeks, on my now wet hands.  
  
~Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you and You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no no~  
  
He was gone, taken.  
  
And I was gonna find him, I turned to find Silvie, Kari, Takado, and Will, standing behind me, starring in silence.  
  
I sniffled.  
  
"I want pancakes.you?" I asked tears flowing down my cheeks.  
  
They nodded and walked back toward my house.  
  
"Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no no" I whispered. 


End file.
